


Being Reborn.

by byakuzee



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Somewhat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byakuzee/pseuds/byakuzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So that odd choice of words that he took as a name was right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Reborn.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while ago for this glorious character's birthday. It doesn't do him justice but I tried.

* * *

**Fedora.**

* * *

He couldn't remember much about the man. A comforting presence and a fedora covered head was all what he could recall.

One that he has been wearing ever since that bitter funeral.

"Your fedora is too large for me," he said as he struggled to adjust it. "Mother told me that I need to grow more for it to fit me like it did to you."

He smiled with a hint of confusion at the weird choice of words that were engraved under the name.

_Be reborn._

That man had the oddest sense of humor.

"I'll take good care of it," he vowed, pressing his little hand on his chest and continued with a determent look, "count on me, father."

He was glad that the fedora was covering his eyes.

Because he stopped smiling and, as a seven year old child, started crying for the first time ever since his father was murdered.

* * *

**Special.**

* * *

_"Live your life to the fullest!"_  was what she always used to say.

She was a strange one to be honest.

She always wore absurd outfits and disguises that no one but him and his father could recognize for some unfathomable reason. And her teaching methods were quite absurd, too.

She was strange when his father had died, never letting that cheerful smile off her face as she told him bedtime stories whenever he had nightmares about what happened.

She was strange even in her own death.

_"You'll die when you accept your death and live when you fight it."_

He never understood the meaning of her words for so long.

Closing her eyes, she told him that she'll take a short nap. But he knew that she wasn't going to sleep.

After all, a sleepy person wouldn't cry when saying  _"Good Night"_.

She might be strange, but his mother was the sun of his world.

And with her gone, his world grew darker.

* * *

**Acceptance.**

* * *

It was the first time that he met her, but he was sure that everyone in that group knew about each other.

She  _knew_  about him.

_"Hello, I'm Luce."_

And yet…

_"Pleased to meet you."_

She smiled with utter acceptance at him.

It was a smile that was never shown to him before. A first in the years he spent in this dark world.

He liked it.

_"I'm Reborn."_

He really, really liked it.

* * *

**Deja Vu.**

* * *

Aria and Uni were just like her.

They smiled just like her.

They looked just like her.

And they accepted him just like her.

It was the same painful story that his form now was the proof of.

He couldn't protect them.

_Just like her._

* * *

**Student.**

* * *

It was the first time ever that Reborn was assigned to tutor someone. He only accepted because normal jobs grew dull with time, and he was willing to explore new fields.

_So this is Dino Cavallone,_  Reborn thought as he saw the teen trip on air (an impressive feat to be honest) in front of him.

"Ciaossu," Reborn greeted.

The boy's eyes widened in shock at the sight of him.

_I need to shape this kid up to be a fitting boss, eh?_

Reborn smirked evilly, all while Dino felt years of agony beforehand.

_This is going to be fun._

* * *

**Legacy.**

* * *

He quickly became one of the most trusted allies to the Vongola Ninth shortly after he joined the Family's ranks.

And even though the Ninth continued on the other bosses' ways, Reborn respected him for wanting to bring back the Vongola to its original roots.

" _Would we see that day I wonder?"_  the worn out old boss asked.

_"Maybe,"_  Reborn answered.

* * *

**Father.**

* * *

There were a lot of rules on the contract that he signed with the Ninth about tutoring the would be Vongola Tenth.

He was sure that smiling like an overly proud father upon witnessing his student going up against him, refusing to let him die was not one of them.

**_"You'll die when you accept your death and live when you fight it."_ **

He finally understood those words.

_"I want to live longer. Will you do me this favor?"_

_"Of course… of course!"_

And he could use a son anyway.

* * *

**Be Reborn.**

* * *

So that odd choice of words that he took as a name was right.

His father must be laughing.


End file.
